Let Your Hair Down
by AlluringEyes
Summary: "There's nothing better than my beautiful woman, even though, It's not always heaven, we still fly together..." A Coose one- shot revealing an intimate missing moment between Moose and Camille during Step Up All In after they leave dinner at his grandparents home. Moose reflects about his feelings and love for Camille, and decides to show her she is his heart, his home. R & R!


Hello Camille and Moose fans! It has been FOREVER since I have written a Coose fanfic, but I'm glad to be back (however briefly). I LOVED Step Up All In and the evolution of Camille and Moose's relationship, and I have been on the watch for fanfics dealing with their adult lives, and then I figured, might as well do it my dang self! I've really enjoyed reading One Month Later by whiteskull and I want to thank that author for doing such a great job that I wanted to write about the franchise again!

So enough gibber gabber, I hope you enjoy the story! It is… tantalizing. But not smut. Come on, I'm a lady ;)

**Comments** are great to read and show your opinion, so please do that! I LOVE to read them!

Much love,

Allure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Step Up All In, or the songs and shows mentioned in this one shot.

* * *

"I would pay good money to see Sean gag on those goat balls again." Moose laughed as Camille followed him up the stairs to their apartment. They had just left his grandparents, leaving Andy and Sean on dish duty. After a short 10 minute drive, they were home.

Camille laughed too, shaking her head. "I still think that was unnecessarily cruel. Entertaining, but cruel."

"Hey, we would have done it to you too when you first met them, but you being a vegetarian ruined the joke." He scoffed. "Typical Cam, always one step ahead of everyone else." At their door Moose stopped and patted his sweatshirt and jean pockets, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Camille rolled her eyes, "Babe," she said softly and knowingly jingled his keys in front of him. Moose gave a playful glare and put the key in the lock.

"See? Typical. Always one step ahead."

"No, I just know you lose your keys without fail every time I drive. I've been with you for far too long."

Moose turned around and winked, "And you've got a lot longer to go." As she always did when Moose acted cocky, she rolled her eyes-again-, as he flung the door open and flipped the switch for the main living room lights. However, routine was broken when no light was shed on the dark apartment. He flipped the switch again. Nothing.

"I guess the light bulb when out in here." He said.

"All four of the living room lights?" Camille said incredulously. "We just replaced the bulbs."

Camille walked past him into the kitchen to see the kitchen lights, and appliances were all powerless.

"The power must have gone out again." She sighed, walking around their kitchen island and into the living room where Moose stood.

"This is the 3rd time this month! I need to talk to McGowan again about this. Everyone who live as close to the plant as we do is always having these problems." Moose stomped his foot like an insulate child. "Now the new episodes of _Mob Wives_ won't record!" He drug his hands slowly down his face. "Worst. Night. Ever."

Camille couldn't help but chuckle. "As much as I'm distraught about _Mob Wives_ as well, I'm pretty sure you are not Mr. McGowan's favorite person right now. We'll just deal with power outages like they did in the olden days." Camille pointed to one of the drawers in the island. "You get the matches, I'll get the candles."

Within 10 minutes, from the kitchen to the bedroom, the apartment was filled with a unique assortment of soothing smelling candles. A mix of lavender, lilac, and vanilla perfumed the air. The moonlight from the living room window served as accent to the glow the candles gifted their Los Angeles trove. In the absence of T.V. and radio, the couple used their iPod and speakers as entertainment, while the chosen playlist began to play "Let Your Hair Down" by Magic!

Camille was sitting in their blue love seat with her legs dangling from the arm of the chair. Her hair now pulled into a bun, her braid still acting as a headband. She was still wearing her outfit from dinner, but ditched her black flats for bare feet with purple painted toenails. As Moose lounged in their bean bag chair directly in front of her, he couldn't stop staring.

_There she goes, there she goes, there she goes_

_There's nothing better than my beautiful woman_

_Even though, even though, even though_

_It's not always heaven, we still fly together_

Ever since she had, without hesitation, agreed and encouraged him to chase his dreams, he had been in awe of her. He marveled at her willingness to sacrifice her comfort, her daily life, and her daily time with him so he could follow the yellow brick road to Vegas. She was right, she was never "that girl" who discouraged and told him he was insane for his obviously impractical choices. No, she was the girl who said, "why not?" and supported and loved him with her whole heart. And damn was she beautiful. She looked flawless to him in any lighting, but right now, in only natural and fire light, she looked like perfect mixture of the girl he met 9 years ago, and the woman he falls for repeatedly every day.

_How did I get so lucky?_ Moose thought.

"What are you in such deep concentration about?" Camille asked curiously, shaking Moose from his concentration.

He opened his mouth to tell her everything he was thinking, feeling. But the words just wouldn't come out. How could he even put those thoughts into words good enough to make understand?

_Nothing_, he thought. So he just did what Moose impulsively did best: show not tell.

_To me you are more than just skin and bones_

_You are elegance and freedom and everything I know_

_So come on and..._

Without explanation, Moose rose and swung Camille by her ankles to sit firmly in her chair with her feet now planted on the ground. She looked up at him, intrigue sparkling in her brown eyes, as he stood above her. She didn't have to wonder for long because Moose passionately captured her lips in his, so much so, that her breathe hitched from the surprise contact. After the initial shock, Camille let her lips respond to his, and moved in sync with his affections. Moose let her lips go for a moment before taking her bottom lip in his mouth sucking gently, then capturing her lips again as she moaned when his tongue met hers. Those familiar butterflies in her stomach and heat in her lower region sparked to a flame and her fingers found his delicate curls as his hands roamed over her waist and lower back.

_Baby let your hair down_

_Let me run my fingers through it_

_We can be ourselves now_

_Go ahead, be foolish_

_No one's on the clock now_

_Lying in this simple moment_

_You don't gotta worry now_

_Just let your hair down_

Her sitting position was not enough for Camille to fully feel what she wanted. With a slight push to his chest, she swiftly stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips close by roughly tugging his dark hair. Simultaneous moans and sighs from the couple accompanied the band playing in the background. Moose pulled back reluctantly as her eager lips followed his, seeking the heat it knew too well. He gave her a quick kiss to satisfy her while his hands were currently at work pulling her long, silky chocolate locks from its bun, wanting to return the rough hair-tugging favor.

_Tell me when, tell me when, tell me when_

_When I can steal a sweet kiss right from you_

_I'm diving in, I'm diving in, I'm diving in_

_The water's warm right here_

As her hair fanned across her shirt-covered shoulders, Camille's lips found more of his creamy smooth skin to taste as she kissed, sucked, and nipped down his neck and collarbone; her multi-tasking fingers zipping down his hoodie to access more skin, and slipping under his white tee, appreciating his defined muscles underneath.

"Cam," He moaned, and she took it as encouragement, continuing her menstruations on his neck.

Moose's eyes almost rolled back in his head as she intensified her affections, but instead he repeated,

"Cam, as much as I love that, if I go into practice with a hickey on my neck, I will never live it down." With one last nip Camille returned to his plump and waiting lips and pushed his hoodie off his shoulders to the floor, and began rolling up his tee.

"I'll just leave them other places only for my eyes to see." She commented when he pulled his tee over his head, leaving him bare chested and a sight to behold. Camille did not hesitate running her hands all over his upper body as the heat between them grew even stronger, Moose's hands not shy either, caressing her stomach, waist, hips, back, and backside. Especially backside, _my favorite "ass"et of Camille's,_ Moose thought, mentally laughing at his pun.

With the state of his undress, Moose was more than ready to level the field. He began working at the black buttons on her blouse, but with both of her index fingers hooked in his jean belt loops aggressively pulling his groin into hers, it was damn difficult to keep his hands steady. Growing frustrated with her blouse's non-cooperation, Moose decided to just pull the shirt apart and off. He began pulling, but Camille was having none of that, and broke their kisses with a smirk and two hands firmly on his to stop his actions.

"You will not rip this shirt." Moose just groaned in response.

"I wasn't going to rip it, I was going to… loosen it a bit."

Camille smirked and breathily laughed at his obvious lie. She knew from years of being with Moose in these situations, when he couldn't unbutton a shirt, unclasp a bra, or untie a bikini, his first instinct was to rip. And rip he did. In this moment, she would not have cared, but this shirt was brand new and needed to survive longer than 2 weeks.

Camille moved out of his embrace slowly, swaying her hips teasingly as she undid the buttons of her blouse.

"Well, let me loosen it for you." She said.

Moose was mesmerized by her impish behavior that only appeared in these private, intimate times of their life. She didn't wear tube tops and belly shirts like Andie, or tights leggings and leather like Violet. But as Camille bit her lip, let her blouse fall to the floor, and slip the straps of her black tank off her shoulders, Moose couldn't find her sexier as she gazed right into his own wanting eyes.

_To me you are more than just skin and bones_

_You are elegance and freedom and everything I know_

_So come on and..._

_Baby let your hair down_

_Let me run my fingers through it_

_We can be ourselves now_

_Go ahead, be foolish_

_No one's on the clock now_

_Lying in this simple moment_

_You don't gotta worry now_

_Just let your hair down_

Camille moved backwards to the bedroom and Moose followed like a magnet, catching her by the hips. She squealed as he lifted her up, her legs now around his hips as he took her lips in a tantalizing kiss. He caressed her smooth bare back, his hands searching for her bra clasp as they finally entered the bedroom.

Suddenly, Moose's phone rang the familiar Italian piano music he knew was his Nona's ringtone. However, Camille and Moose's lips never stopped, ignoring the call. Moose placed Camille back on the bed as she kissed his muscled stomach and unzipped his pants.

Again, Moose's phone rang and as he kicked his jeans off and pulled her jeans off as well, she gave him a questioning and concerned look, but he shook his head adamantly.

"Ignore it." He simply stated, crawling on top of her body and distracting her with full mouth kisses to the exposed flesh of her chest that was not covered by her bra.

It was working as a perfect distraction, until Camille's phone rang a similar Italian ringtone.

"Uggnnh!" Moose groaned flopping his face into Camille's chest and she sighed in exasperation too.

"You have 5 seconds to get rid of her." Camille said through sexually frustrated gritted teeth. Moose lifted his head to look her in the eye.

Camille held up 5 fingers, "5!"

Moose nodded in total understanding and ran to the living room to answer her phone.

"Hi Nona, look I'm really busy and-" Moose tried speedily say, but he should have known his Nona wasn't going to be rushed.

"What have I told your big head about calling me as soon as you get home?!" She replied angrily.

"I know Nona, I just got tied up."

She scoffed. "Got 'tied up'? What could you possibly be doing, its 10:00 at night!"

Moose didn't really know what to say next so he just kept quiet. How do you tell your grandmother that you're right in the middle of… a heated embrace… with your girlfriend?

"The power went out again, Cam and I are trying to fix the situation over here, so I really have to go-"

Suddenly it was no longer just his Nona's voice on the phone, it was his Nonno's.

"Your grandpa knows how to fix these things, Boris, tell him what to do." Nona bossed as usual.

"Nona, it's really okay, I got it covered." Moose basically whined, the tightness in his boxers irritating him that immediate relief was waiting in the other room impatiently.

Moose could almost see his Nona wave him off dismissively. "Nonsense, Boris, tell him what to do."

"Bobby," Nonno spoke, his voice muffled from his habit to hold the phone to close to his mouth, "You there Bobby?"

Moose dropped his head and sighed. "Yes, Nonno, I'm here."

"Okay so first you need to go to the basement and check the electrical box-"

"No, he needs to check the generator first!" His Nona interrupted.

"You don't know the first thing about house repairs, you should not be speaking." His Nonno rebutted.

"I've been living with you for over 40 years, I learned from your mistakes." She quipped.

"Then why don't you tell him what to do yourself Ms. Fixer Upper." Nonno said sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me Boris, not in front of the bambino!"

"You ask for help then you don't want it Ana, make up your mind!"

As the two voices on the phone argued back and forth, out of the corner of his eye Moose saw something fly onto the floor at his feet. He looked down and his face flushed- it was Camille's boy short underwear.

Next, her bra hit him smack in the face. She peaked her head from behind the bedroom door, smiling devilishly and cranking her finger for him to join her. Moose's male hormones waved the white flag. Besides, his grandparents were probably still arguing, and wouldn't figure out he had hung up until their fight had thoroughly ran its course, ending in a few cooking utensils thrown, and make-up salsa dancing to conclude. He clicked "End Call" and ran into the bedroom to finish what they had so deliciously started.

* * *

The harsh light shining in his bedroom made Moose flutter his eyes open. The candles had not been that bright, and he was certain it couldn't be time to get up yet. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and slightly shifted to investigate where the intrusive beam was coming from. With his movements, Camille snuggled closer to his body.

"The power came back on." She mumbled. She was almost inaudible as her face was pressed into his chest, her arms draped around his stomach. Her body was still warm and glistening with sweat from their earlier lovemaking. Her hair covered half of her face now very messy and curly from the braid it had earlier been held in.

Their deep purple sheets gave her modesty, but Moose blushed at what had blissfully occurred under those sheets mere hours ago. He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table and it blinked 5:00 p.m., which he knew could not be right. It was still dark outside, so it was either still night or very early morning. But Moose decided he didn't care, because the woman who was snoring ever so delicately in his arms was too precious to leave alone the comfort of their bed.

He traced her lips lightly with his finger, memorizing the elegant features he had seen mature beautifully over the years. He played with a loose curl for a while, and then out of sheer playful habit, tapped her nose lovingly- he loved to see her scrunch her nose like a baby mouse with crumbs in its whiskers. And as she always did, she wrinkled her nose and brushed his hand away in tired annoyance.

"You're such an idiot." She muttered, contradicting herself by holding tighter to him. Moose chuckled. He would never get tired of that. He would never get tired of her.

Too content to rise and shut off the light, Moose pulled the comforter over their heads, shielding them from the outside world and creating a cozy darkness. Moose kissed the love of his life's forehead, engulfing her even closer in his arms, knowing that with her, he would always be home.

_You don't gotta worry_

_Let your hair down_

_It's only us here, only us here, only us here_

_It's only us here, only us here, only us here_

_It's only us here, only us here, it's only us here_

*Fin*

* * *

Let the "oohing" and "awing" commence. Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment and tell me your thoughts, they are valued!

-Allure 3


End file.
